


Casual Friday

by LdyBastet



Category: Dadaroma (Band), Jrock
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Yoshiatsu and Tomo are spending some time together between obligations, but Tomo thinks they can spice things up a little...





	Casual Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the _rimming/licking_ square on my shiny new bingo card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. Beta and encouragement was provided by my partner in crime, the fabulous Miss misumaru. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I'm not in any way associated with Dadaroma or their label, and I don't know what they're doing in their offstage lives. I just let my dirty mind play with their stage personas. No disrespect intended, and I earn no money from writing fictional stories.

"You sure you're not the jealous type?" Tomo asked.

"Nope," Yoshiatsu replied. "Being jealous brings nothing but pain and problems, and no one wants a jealous guy going through their phone or email." 

"But you've been jealous in the past, right?" Tomo insisted.

Yoshiatsu shrugged. "Sure. But like I said, it caused more problems than it solved. So I stopped."

They were hanging out in Yoshiatsu's apartment, doing nothing in particular and being quite happy with that. It was a day off and they had nowhere they needed to be. 

"Stopped. Just like that? That's cool though... Makes things easier, doesn't it?"

Yoshiatsu resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could see the cogs in Tomo's brain turning, plans being made, mischief pondered. "What?"

"Nothing." Tomo grinned at him, and then fished his phone out of his pocket. He called someone, and wiggled his bare toes while he waited for them to pick up. "Hey! It's me. What are you doing?" A short pause. "Good, good. So... what are you wearing?" He flashed another grin at Yoshiatsu. "Mm, nice. Listen, can you come over to Yoshi-kun's place? Yeah. Mhm, as soon as possible? We're bored. Cool. See you!"

"And who was that?" Yoshiatsu wondered where all this was leading. He hadn't missed the little hints and the flirtation in Tomo's voice.

"It's a secret." 

Now Yoshiatsu did roll his eyes. "So I don't get to know who you've invited into my home?" He did have his suspicions though.

"Nope. You'll find out soon enough." Tomo looked entirely too proud of himself, so Yoshiatsu poked him hard in the side, causing him to flinch. "What? We need something to do!"

"We can rest and relax. We have lots to do in a couple of days. Events, lives..."

"Yeah, but there's relaxation, and then there's _relaxation_."

"Does this mean that this morning's _relaxation_ wasn't enough for you?" Yoshiatsu teased. "How insatiable are you?"

Tomo smiled widely and sidled up to Yoshiatsu, moving a hand over Yoshiatsu's chest and doing his best to look seductive. "Well, when I'm around hot guys it's just that hard to stay sated..."

 

The doorbell interrupted the long, slow kissing that Tomo's flirting had evolved into. Yoshiatsu reluctantly disentangled himself from Tomo and went to open the door. Outside stood Takashi, dolled up. He smiled at Yoshiatsu as he brushed past him into the entryway. The long coat he'd been wearing came off, only to reveal that it wasn't just makeup he'd bothered to put on, but also a very short skirt, thigh high stockings, and a skimpy and very revealing top. He'd even put extensions into his hair, giving him an even more feminine look.

"You look nice," Yoshiatsu commented and winked suggestively at Takashi. "All for us?"

"Mm." Takashi nodded and his gaze lingered for a moment on Yoshiatsu's crotch. "Aww. Did you start without me?" 

Yoshiatsu had to laugh at the pout on Takashi's face. "Just a little. There's plenty left for you."

"Oh, good!" Takashi dropped the disappointed look as he traipsed into the living room, hips swaying suggestively for Yoshiatsu's benefit.

"Hey, sexy!" Tomo picked up Takashi and swung him around as if he'd been an actual doll. He put him down on his feet again. "You got ready quickly."

Takashi flicked a lock of hair back over his shoulder. "Maybe I'm just that good? Besides, can't let you wait forever."

"Oh, admit it. You were bored too," Tomo said and winked at Yoshiatsu. "Or horny."

Takashi's cheeks got a little flushed. "You think such horrible things about me, Tomo!"

Yoshiatsu watched their banter, shaking his head slightly. He knew about them, of course - anyone with a pair of eyes would, and they could claim fanservice all they wanted - but he liked that it never came between what he and Tomo had, whatever that was. Yoshiatsu wasn't sure he wanted to try to pin it down, boxing it up and giving it a label. 

"I think it's just that he knows you too well," Yoshiatsu commented and put his arms around both of them. "So... how do we make things less boring?" He let his hand wander down to Takashi's butt, only to find that Tomo had beaten him to it.

"Well, whatever you decide, can we do it in your bed?" Takashi said and wiggled a little. "My knees don't like hard floors." He kissed Yoshiatu's cheek. "Okay?"

Yoshiatsu was more than okay with that, and led the way to the bedroom. The bed was still in disarray since that morning's activities, as well as the evening before... but Takashi didn't seem to mind. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at them with wide, innocent eyes.

"So, what do you want?" he whispered and licked his upper lip slowly, causing the look of innocence to crack. Takashi put one hand on Tomo's leg and the other on Yoshiatu's, and slowly moved them upwards. 

Yoshiatsu cupped Takashi's face in his hand, rubbing his thumb lightly over his plump lower lip. He sighed when the tip of Takashi's tongue darted out to lick his skin. It was far too easy to imagine how that would feel somewhere else instead. Takashi leaned his head back and smiled up at him while slowly pulling down the zipper and opening Yoshiatsu's trousers to free his cock. "This maybe?"

"Mm." 

Takashi licked Yoshiatsu's cock from root to tip, then took a moment to tease the slit with the tip of his tongue. After he did this a few times, the urge to simply grab Takashi's hair and force him down rose inside Yoshiatsu. The contrast of Takashi's sweet face and what he was doing was just making everything that much more naughty and arousing for some reason.

"Take it," Yoshiatsu whispered, his voice thick with arousal. "Suck me."

As he slid in between Takashi's red lips, Yoshiatsu could feel Tomo's hand on his back and his body pressing against his. Tomo kissed his neck, giving it a light nibble.

"He's good, right?" Tomo whispered in his ear. Yoshiatsu could only nod in response. "That looks so hot, your cock in his mouth."

After a while, Takashi fumbled with Tomo's jeans, trying to open them with one hand, the other holding Yoshiatsu's cock while he licked and sucked. Tomo finished the job for him, pulling out his cock, now fully hard and eager to get some action too. Takashi let Yoshiatsu slip out of his mouth, but kept stroking him, and turned his attention to Tomo's cock instead, taking it deep into his mouth. He sucked Tomo for a bit, then moved back to Yoshiatsu, moaning and slurping as he hungrily devoured his cock again. 

"I know something that will drive him wild," Tomo whispered against Yoshiatsu's lips, kissing him while Takashi went back and forth between them. "He'll be so horny for us..."

Yoshiatsu nodded. Takashi's mouth and tongue had him panting now, and it would be a shame if he came already, when there were so many things they could do. It was only fair if they turned the tables and got Takashi panting for a bit. Moments later, Tomo pushed Takashi back onto the bed with a grin. 

"Turn around," he ordered. "Arse in the air."

"Mm, bossy." Takashi smiled. "As you wish." He rolled over, then got onto knees and elbows, arching his back and pushing his butt up towards the ceiling. "Like this?" he asked and looked at them over his shoulder. 

Yoshiatsu reached out to slide his hand over Takashi's thigh. "So pretty..."

Tomo flipped Takashi's skirt up over his back, then eased down Takashi's underwear, pulling it off completely to expose his arse. Takashi sighed softly and lowered his head, resting his cheek on his folded arms. Tomo pulled Takashi's buttocks apart a little, showing Yoshiatsu a hairless, pink, puckered opening, and Yoshiatsu wondered fleetingly if Takashi shaved for Tomo's benefit, or if he just was that hairless. The thought disappeared quickly though, because Tomo leaned forward and slowly licked over Takashi's entrance, angling his face so that Yoshiatsu could see what he was doing. The little sounds that Takashi made as Tomo licked the sensitive skin went straight to Yoshiatsu's cock, making it twitch. He got closer, partly to see better, but also so that he could bite Takashi's pert buttock. The guy had a really nice arse, after all. 

"Ah!" Takashi wiggled, impatient to get more. 

Tomo gave him a good licking, making Takashi moan and sigh, then he pulled Yoshiatsu close and grinned. "He's all yours..."

Yoshiatsu didn't have to be told twice. He teased the puckered opening with the tip of his tongue, fascinated by how sensitive it was, how it twitched. He lazily licked around the rim and it was like he could feel how Takashi's breathing changed, feel every little tremor in his body as he continued to tease him. 

"Y--oshi... Oh, yes... more..." Takashi sounded almost broken, desperation starting to creep into his voice. "Please..."

"Give him more," Tomo encouraged him, and Yoshiatsu kept going, licking and teasing, and pushing his tongue past the tight muscle. It wasn't as easy as they made it look in porn though, because it was resisting the intrusion. But as he worked on it, Takashi's opening was relaxing more and more, and he could get a little deeper, teasing louder moans from him. When he was getting tired, he pulled back and let Tomo have at him, and slipped a hand underneath Takashi's skirt, brushing his fingers over Takashi's cock. The tip was wet, dripping with pre-come. If the sounds he was making hadn't made it clear to him that Takashi was enjoying what they were doing to him, this certainly did.

But they weren't done with him yet. Yoshiatsu slapped Takashi's arse, before giving it another little bite mark. Tomo licked one of his fingers, then pushed it into Takashi, licking around it, lapping slowly around the hole. When he withdrew, Yoshiatsu was there instead, doing the same, never letting Takashi draw a full breath from the gasping and moaning. 

"Give him a finger too," Tomo mumbled as they took turns rimming, and one of Yoshiatsu's fingers soon slid in and out of Takashi's arse alongside Tomo's, turning the volume of Takashi's moans up a notch. 

"Please," Takashi whispered. "More... Ah! Don't stop."

"Don't worry," Yoshiatsu replied. "We're not stopping now." Hearing Takashi beg for it sent a shiver of pleasure down Yoshiatsu's spine.

Tomo leaned against him, giving Yoshiatsu's cock a few strokes with his free hand. "Do you want to fuck him?" he whispered. "I think he wants your cock..." Yoshiatsu nodded. Yeah, he wanted to fuck him. Tomo pulled back and moved over to the other end of Takashi, handing Yoshiatsu the lube with a wide grin. 

Takashi whined when Yoshiatsu also withdrew from him, but greedily accepted the consolation prize of Tomo's cock in his mouth. Yoshiatsu hurried getting his trousers off and lubing up, and then took up position behind him, both hands on Takashi's arse, spreading it a little with his thumbs. He slowly pushed inside him, sighing as his cock was gradually enveloped by the tight heat. Takashi impatiently pushed back against him, his moans slightly muffled by Tomo's cock. 

Tomo stuck his tongue out at Yoshiatsu, then grabbed him to pull him in for a deep kiss over Takashi's back. "Fuck him good," he whispered, then sat back to focus on fucking Takashi's mouth, one hand tangled in Takashi's hair, and hips thrusting up. 

Pleasure spread through Yoshiatsu at every thrust into Takashi, and when he was certain Takashi was relaxed enough for it, he fucked him harder, faster. His gaze wandered from Takashi's arse, where his cock was gliding in and out, to Tomo. Tomo looked gorgeous, pleasure written all over his face. And even though Takashi's head was obscuring the view, Yoshiatsu knew that Tomo's cock was deep in Takashi's mouth. The room was filled with sounds, the slapping of flesh against flesh, the wet sounds of the lube, heavy breathing, and moans and grunts, Tomo whispering encouragements to Takashi to take his cock deeper, to push back against Yoshiatsu...

Yoshiatsu leaned forward and reached down to try to find Takashi's cock among the folds of his skirt. Once he had it in his hand, he started stroking it, enjoying feeling Takashi clench around him in response. Was Takashi close already, he wondered. Yoshiatsu couldn't blame him if he was - it must be overwhelming, receiving so much pleasure, he thought. To be honest, Yoshiatsu was getting close too, and judging by the sounds Tomo made, he wasn't far behind. 

Suddenly, Takashi made a choked sound, and his arse hugged Yoshiatsu's cock tighter, while his cock was pulsing with hot come over Yoshiatsu's hand. 

"Oh yes, baby," Tomo groaned, pushing Takashi's head down against his cock. "Take it, take all of it."

Yoshiatsu gasped. It was just too hot, feeling Takashi come and watching, knowing that Tomo was coming as well. With a low moan, he let the pleasure take over, pushing him over the edge. With a few short thrusts, he came hard, emptying himself inside Takashi.

After that, there was stillness, the only sounds heard their breaths. Slowly, Yoshiatsu pulled out and flopped down on the bed next to Takashi, who collapsed into a heap as soon as Yoshiatsu didn't hold him in place any more. Yoshiatsu put his arm around him, holding him close. "Damn..."

"Mm," Takashi mumbled. 

"We should do this more often," Tomo said as he stretched out as well. "I mean, there's a whole lot of touring..."

"With small, boring hotel rooms..." Yoshiatsu added.

Takashi rolled onto his back and looked from Tomo to Yoshiatsu and back. "Why do I get the feeling I will be very, very busy?"

"Never a dull moment!" Tomo grinned.

"I didn't know we had those?" 

Yoshiatsu kissed Takashi's cheek. "Now we'll have even fewer." He suddenly thought of something. "How did you know what Tomo had in mind when he called you? Do you guys have a code word for sex or something? Like a bat signal?"

Takashi laughed. "You think we haven't talked about a threesome with you before? I just knew the time had come."

Yoshiatsu pretended to pout. "So it was all cunningly planned in advance? That's so sneaky. You two are villains!"

Tomo reached across Takashi to pat Yoshiatsu's arm. "You can plan for the next time. Whatever you want."

"Whatever?"

"Mm, anything you fancy."

Yoshiatsu grinned. That gave him a few ideas...


End file.
